Lemon Fever
by StacyMcMissile
Summary: What happens when Lightning's older sister, Rebecca, gets kidnapped by the Lemons? She gets rescued, of course. But what do they do when horrible things start happening to Becca, all because of what Axlerod has done? :humanized: Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellu! ANOTHER story, y'all! Isn't y'all fun to say? Y'all y'all y'all... I feel country! :D But I'm not. 3: I'm Midwestern. :( No accent... No, no Chicago accent either! XD People don't actually talk like that around here... I want either a western accent or a British one... Which is why I'm moving to England when I'm older! Stay in a foreign land long enough you begin to sound like the people there! XD Wow, I'm going really off-topic... AAAAAANNNYYYWAY... Welcome to my newest story! I got this idea when I kept getting sick. I still vividly remember what I felt like when I got a fever overnight at a sleepover at my friend's house. I didn't know I was sick, I just didn't feel well... Anyway. Off topic again. :P Um... Oh right! Raindrops readers, I hope you like Sidbecca. ;) Enjoy! :D My ranting is over! **

Lemon Fever

_"Right, left, block block, left right, block block..._" Lightning heard the TV say when he stepped into his sister's Radiator Springs house.

"Becca?" He called.

"In the living room!" She called back. Lightning stepped onto the familiar purple rug of his sister's living room floor. Green walls and purple floor. What was it with Rebecca and green and purple?

He looked at Becca. She was playing Rhythm Boxing on her Wii. She looked concentrated, sweat glistening on her forehead and arms, was getting bonus points for each hit, and was punching with enough force to break a hole in the TV.

"So this is what you do when you're not punching me?" He joked.

It was the end where the player could "throw their punches any way they wanted to," said the Wii, and Becca was almost finished. Ten seconds later, the virtual punching bag exploded. Becca laughed.

"Pretty much." She said, looking over at him. Lightning glanced at the screen. Four stars were filled in with the words "calorie roaster" underneath them.

"Whoo! New record!" Becca exclaimed, seeing her Mii take first place above her other Mii heads and scores.

"Congratulations." Lightning sarcastically said. "Anyway, I need a favor."

"What this time?" Becca moaned, taking a sip of water.

"Sally's in L.A. on a case,"

"Yeah, knew that, so?"

"So could I have dinner with you tonight?"

"Too lazy to cook for yourself?"

Lightning smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, man. I'm goin' to Flo's tonight."

"Aw, come on, Becca..." Lightning groaned.

Becca rolled her eyes. "I'll pay."

"Okay!" Lightning said, and skipped toward the door. "See ya later!" He called, and closed the front door.

Because sighed and plopped down on the couch. She picked up the remote, changed the input on the TV, and flipped through the channels. There was nothing on, so she decided to go take a shower and change.

...

Becca was combing through her wet hair when her cell phone rang. She flipped it open and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Rebecca_." Replied a creepy, English accent. Becca froze.

"Who is this? Lightning, is this you? Not funny..."

"_No, this is not your brother._" The voice replied.

"Then who is this?"

_"No one you know personally."_

"Then how do you know my name?"

_"I do my research_."

Becca was silent for a moment. "Who are you?"

"_For now, just know me as-_"

"_Axlerod! Where do you want these?_" Called another voice.

"_You idiot! What are you doing here!?_" Yelled an angry German accent.

_"It was Grem's idea!"_

_"No it wasn't!" _

_"OUT!" _

There was an angry sigh. "_We're watching you, Rebecca."_

Rebecca hung up. For a minute she stood there, too scared to think. Why would a dangerous criminal be calling her? How did he know her name? Get her number!?

He... He probably just wants someone to scare... Yeah, that's it... She told herself. For a moment she believed it. Eventually her paranoia got the best of her, and the next thing she knew she was running towards Siddeley's jet, where Finn, Holley, and Sid most likely were.

...

"Rebecca?" Siddeley asked. He was the only one in the jet. "What are you doing here?"

Becca swallowed. Oh great... Just Sid... She thought. She looked at the ground as she said, "I-I need you guy's help." She feared if she talked while looking at him she wouldn't be able to.

"Why? What happened?"

"Ha-have you gotten word, by chance, that Axlerod's escaped?"

"No, why...?"

"He... Never mind..."

"What? Rebecca,"

"Never mind, okay?" She said and started to walk away.

See? He's still in prison. There's nothing to worry about. She told herself.

Siddeley stood there watching her walk away. Suddenly his phone beeped. He took it out and read a message from Finn.

_Just got word from HQ Axlerod's escaped. Keep on the lookout for anything suspicious. _

Siddeley looked up from the screen to Becca, who was getting further away. He called her name and ran after her.

"He did escape. What did he do?" He asked her.

"He did?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Just got word from Finn who got word from CHROME..." He answered. "Now what happened?"

"...he called me."

"What?"

"It was really creepy, he... Knew my name, I have no idea how he got my number, and he said he was watching me..."

Siddeley just looked at her for a moment. Then he took out his aphone and called Finn.

_"Find anything?" _

"Pretty strong evidence Axlerod's targeting McQueen's sister."

_"Meet you at the jet." _Finn said, then hung up.

"Come with me." Siddeley told her, took her hand, and led her to the jet.

_Siddeley is holding my hand. Snap out of it, girl! _

_I'm holding Rebecca's hand... Alright, alright, you've got a job to do, remember? _

It didn't take long for Finn and Holley to arrive.

"Alright, Rebecca, can you tell us what happened?" Finn asked.

"I'd be more comfortable if you didn't treat this like an interrogation..." She said.

"Sorry. Now what happened?"

"Just that has to do with Axlerod or before, too?"

"Why not before, too?" Holley suggested.

Rebecca took a deep breath. "Okay, I was playing Wii, then Lightning came over, and we made a deal to go to the café or dinner together, and I'd pay. Then after he left I took a shower, then after that my phone rang.

"When I answered it, a creepy voice greeted me by my name. I asked who it was. He said he was no one I knew personally. I asked him how he knew my name. He said he does his research. I asked him who he was again, and he was about to say something, but was interrupted by someone calling him Axlerod and asking where he wanted something.

"An angry German guy yelled at him, and the man who interrupted them argued "it was Grem's idea," who ever that is. The German guy yelled at him to get out, Axlerod sighed and told me they were watching me, and I hung up."

Finn and Holley exchanged a glance.

"But why do they want you...?" Finn mumbled aloud.

"Becca, if you notice anything strange or out of the ordinary find us right away." Holley told her. Becca nodded.

...

"Hey! What took so long?" Lightning greeted.

"Sorry." She said, forcing a smile. She decided she wasn't going to tell Lightning about...yeah.

"So, anything new with Sally?"

"Just that we're married, but, everyone knew that."

"Whaaat?" Becca said sarcastically. "You're married?" She asked again. "Well congratulations, you two."

Lightning laughed. "Guess what I get for goin' on about it. I'm just so happy, ya know...?"

"Yeah. I can relate totally." She said sarcastically yet again.

"Hey, Becca, don't worry. You'll find someone someday. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, sure..." She said. Just then Mia came over, took their orders, and left.

"Just think how Mia and Tia feel." Lightning quietly joked. "Bet they wanted to marry me?"

"Ohhh yeah. No doubt about that." Becca laughed, and took a sip of her orange crush.

"So what'd you talk to Sid about today?" Lightning asked, and Becca did a slight spit-take.

"Woah!" Lightning exclaimed. "Hm? What's wrong, Becca?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to know how he was doing." She said confidently. Becca had always been a great lier.

"Is that why Finn and Holley came over, too?"

Becca sighed. "All right, Axlerod is stalking me."

Now Lightning took a spit-take. "He's WHAT!? He's out of prison!?"

"Yep..." Becca quietly said.

"Who's out of prison?" Flo asked. The siblings realized the café was silenced by Lightning's outburst.

Becca looked at him as if to say, _"don't tell them." _

"Um. Princess rainbow man?" He suggested. "He's going to rein havoc on the world now that he's free..."

Becca nodded encouragingly, though she was trying not to crack up.

"Alright, then..."

The rest of their meal went by uneventfully. Lightning and Becca went to their separate homes, and settled down for bed.

_"We're watching you, Rebecca."_ Is all Becca heard going through her mind as she lay in bed. _"We're watching you."_ She closed her eyes, turned over, and tried to get some sleep.

**How's the first chapter so far? More to come... :) *evil laugh*~~~ Oh yeah, and Princess Rainbow Man... I. Have. No. Dad. Gum. Idea. Rofl. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Time for Becca's nightmares... TANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! :D Enjoy! **

Rebecca was standing in the ruins of Radiator Springs, under the broken stoplight. It was the only sign of anything working in town. Becca looked up at it, watching it blink. _On, off, on, off, on, off... _

She shook her head out of her trance and looked around. "Hello?" She called, starting to walk around. Everywhere she looked she became more devastated. The café was in ruins, the cozy cone halves of cones, the Leaning Tower of Tires the Fallen Over Tower of Tires, and so on... The dusty town seemed... Well, more dusty. A tumbleweed rolled past. It was like one of those ghost towns in one of those old western movies. Becca half expected a cowboy to ride into town.

"Hello?" She called again. "Lightning? Flo? Is anyone there?" The only response she heard was her echo. She sighed, then jumped when a British accent behind her said, "I'm here, Rebecca."

Becca spun around to see the man he recognized from the World Grand Prix. From the Mel Dorado Show. From the news channel telling the world about the arrest of Sir Miles Axlerod. He wore a green suit, and half of a smile, so it looked more like a crooked smirk.

"A-Axlerod?"

"Devistating, isn't it?" He asked, referring to the town. "What's happened?"

"What did happen?" Becca asked in bewilderment and fear.

"Lightning McQueen left. And the town died out."

"No...no Lightning wouldn't just leave... And the town in strong... They survived when they got bypassed..."

"What if the tow truck driver had already left, as well?"

Becca stared at him with a confused expression. "Why would Mater...?" Becca began to ask. As she spoke, the scene around her changed, and they were standing in an even older Radiator Springs.

"You see, Rebecca, if you die, your brother will blame the spies. They'll be kicked out of town by him. The foolish tow truck driver will stand up for them, and be kicked out as well, or leave with them. After a while your brother would eventually leave. Without him, this town is nothing."

"But I'm not going to die." She told Axlerod.

"Soon, Rebecca." Axlerod grinned. "It's all part of my revenge. We kidnap and kill you, then once the spies are kicked out, we kidnap and kill them...one by one..."

Strong winds had began to blow around them, lifting off the ground dust, dirt, sand, whatever was on the ground. The clouds overhead darkened.

"You'll never take me. Finn Holley and Sid will protect me."

"We'll see... Isn't that right, Professor?" Axelrod asked, and Becca spun around.

"Oh yes." Said a short German man whom had been standing behind her. He wore a faded teal suit and wore a monocle over the left of his gray eyes. Becca remembered back to the news on TV about Axlerod's arrest, but she didn't recognize this short man. Professor... She thought trying I remember something about him...

Suddenly the sky darkened a bit more, and thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Becca looked down when she heard loud cracks and slight crumbling. The ground was crumbling under her feet. Just hers though, Axlerod and the Professor stayed safe.

"We're watching you, Rebecca." Axlerod told her.

She looked in horror as it crumbled more until a gaping hole appeared in the ground. She fell into it as if it sucked her in. She screamed as voices echoed around her whispering, "We're watching you, Becca." "We're watching you."

"Becca!" A new voice suddenly yelled. "Becca?"

Becca looked around. She was safe in her bed... The voices, the storm was gone... And Siddeley was sitting on her bed having shaken her awake-_SIDDELEY!?_ Becca screamed in her head.

Siddeley took his hands off her shoulders.

"S-Siddeley...!? W-what are you doing in my room? What are you doing in my house!?"

"Uh..." He said looking down, blushing slightly. "Finn told me to knock on your door, and see if you were alright... When you didn't answer I went in to make sure you weren't kidnapped or anything... And you looked like you were having a pretty bad nightmare..."

Becca sighed a bit. "I was..." She said. "Thank you..." She said wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Siddeley was surprised but slowly hugged back.

"You...wanna talk about it?"

"No, just... This whole being stalked by Axlerod thing... Even my subconscious is scared..."

"What happened in your dream? Not to pry, or anything..."

"No, it's fine. He... He and this other guy were telling me they had this plan... To kill me so Lightning would blame you and Finn and Holley... And then eventually the town would turn into this wasteland..." Becca almost shuddered at the vivid memory of the Radiator Springs from her dream.

"Finn and Holley and I won't let that happen." Siddeley reassured. Becca smiled. "This other guy... What did he look like?"

Becca knitted her eyebrows, thinking. "I'm...pretty sure I've seen him before but can't remember where... He was short... And he had a monocle and gray eyes. And a comb over."

"German accent? Called "Professor"?"

"Yeah, who is he?"

"Professor Zündapp is a very dangerous wanted weapons designer. I believe he was second-in-command for the World Grand Prix scam. He must've broken out of prison as well as Axlerod... I wonder if Grem and Acer are out too..." Siddeley sighed, then looked back at Becca. "Finn and Holley and I will protect you."

"Thank you, Sid..." Becca grinned when her smile suddenly dropped.

"Uh, Sid?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get off my bed?" Becca asked awkwardly.

"Oh... Sure..." Siddeley said standing up, trying to hide his blush.

...

"She safe?" Finn asked not looking up from the papers he was looking at.

"Yeah, she's fine." Siddeley answered, then mumbled, "I still don't see why you made me go..."

Finn looked up. "Siddeley, you barely do anything besides fly a plane and occasionally shoot things. You should get more field experience."

"By going into Lightning's sister's house while she's still sleeping!?"

"She was still sleeping?" Finn inquired.

"Yeah, she was having a nightmare and I woke her up... She appreciated it..."

"Oh." Was all Finn said, looking back down at what he was doing before. Siddeley sighed. He wondered if Finn could see through him... And see his feelings for Becca...

...

When Siddeley left, Becca decided it'd be a good time as any to take a shower and get dressed. Little did she know, while she was in the shower, two unwanted guests snuck in...

"Shh, Grem, listen..." Acer told his cousin.

"What?"

"I hear the shower..."

"So?"

"Wait...is she singing?" Acer asked when Life is a Highway in Becca's voice drifted through the house.

"Yeah. So?"

"...she has a pretty voice..."

"Ugh, would you be quiet, Acer?"

"What do we do now?"

"I guess wait for her to get out and kidnap her like the Professor told us..."

The two cousins waited in silence for the next few moments.

"...I wanna see her in the shower..."

"You're disgusting, Ace."

"Oh like you don't." Acer said crossing his arms.

"...okay maybe a little," he said quickly. "but that's not why we're here."

Suddenly the shower shut off.

"Quick, hide!" Grem hissed.

The two of them dived behind the couch and waited for Becca to come out into the TV room. While they were waiting, Acer looked over at Grem to see if he was looking-he wasn't-and pulled out his phone and began playing a game.

Grem glanced over. "What the... What the hell are you doing?" Grem whispered.

"Playing Tiny Towers, what does it look like I'm doing?" Acer replied.

For a while Grem watched Acer play, until they hear footsteps coming into the living room. Grem motioned for Acer to put his phone away, Acer obeyed, and waited for Grem's signal.

Becca plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

Too easy... Thought Acer, and glanced over at Grem, who nodded. The two of them silently rose to their feet, and Grem slapped his hand over Becca's mouth. She let out a muffled cry of surprise while Acer grabbed her arms and forced her to her feet.

"In case your wondering, we didn't watch you take a shower, though we did watch you pretty much to everything else..." Acer told her. "Except going to the bathroom, too..."

Becca raised an eyebrow at Acer, who shrugged. "What? Just thought you'd like to know... I mean we were stalking you, so I figured you were curious. Uh... Grem?"

"What?"

"How do we get her out of here without being seen...?"

...

Despite his objections, Finn made Siddeley go to see if Becca was still alright later. Grumbling about how unfair it was Holley sided with her elder spy, he sulked over to Becca's Radiator Springs house. Once there, he took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Silence followed.

A small wave of panic bubbled up inside Siddeley. He took another deep breath. "Okay... Sid, there's a perfectly good reason she's not answering. She went to the café, she went for a walk, went to spend time with Lightning..."

He knocked again. Deciding she wasn't there, he tried the doorknob... It was unlocked.

"Hello...? Becca...?" He called, then started walking through the house, hesitating at first. Walking into the living room, he saw the couch was slightly moved away from the wall. "Hm..." Siddeley narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong...

That's when his eyes found the paper on the floor.

Siddeley gasped and slowly walked over to pick it up... But it was blank.

"What the...?" He mumbled, then sighed. He was about to crumple the paper up when he noticed something. Again, he narrowed his eyes and held the note up to the light.

"_There is no hope_" is what it read.

""There is no hope"?" Siddeley repeated. "No hope for what?" Then he remembered what Becca told him.

_"He and this other guy were telling me they had this plan... To kill me so Lightning would blame you and Finn and Holley... And then eventually the town would turn into this wasteland..."_

Siddeley's eyes widened. He didn't think, he just ran back to Finn as fast as he could.

"Finn!" He yelled to Finn once he was in sight. Once they met each other, Finn spoke.

"Siddeley, what's the matter?"

Still out of breath, Siddeley breathed, "They have her."

**Dun dun dunnn... Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**No. 5 ^^ Am I really only working on 5 stories right now? ...I believe it's time to start a new one...3:)**

**Kiara McMissile: Lol, maybe a future story of mine will change that...3:) I SAY NO MORE! ;)**

**artsy0809: Here you go then! ^^**

**dreamfighter920: Rofl! Don't worry, Finn ain't dying in this story. ;) xD**

**ilikadachocolate: Lol! Hey, that looks like fun, lemme try! xD *slaps Grem and Acer* (Grem: Hey! Acer: Ow! D:) Lol... Here you go! ;)**

**Lilly McMissile: That's all you have to say? xD**

**Mere: Perfectly fine, as long as you enjoyed it! ^^**

**Worst Dream. Best Nightmare.: Oh yeah? xD My first thought while reading your review: "OMG YAY YUR READING THIS! :D" And yes, it was. ^^**

**athleanaprime21: thank you!**

**Monii4evr: Well then welcome to the archive! :D I'm glad you like it! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

"Do you have any idea where they took her?"

"No, I told you, all I found was a note with a cleverly hidden message." Siddeley explained once again to Finn.

"Well look at it again. Perhaps there's some sort of clue."

"Finn, I told you-" Siddeley started to say, but stopped when Holley snatched the paper from him.

"Hm…" she hummed, turning it over. "I'll be back." She told them, and walked away.

"Should we tell McQueen?" Finn asked.

"Bloody hell no! He'll freak out!"

"Like you are right now?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow. Siddeley narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm going to go tell him." Finn declared.

"And I'll be hiding." Siddeley answered, and turned to walk away, but Finn grabbed his shirt.

"Oh no you don't; you're coming with me."

"What!? Are you bonkers!?"

"Well you certainly are." Finn chuckled. "Come on, Sid." Finn said, and started dragging Siddeley by the shirt towards Lightning's house.

…

"She's been WHAT!? I thought you were protecting her!"

"We were, but-"

"But nothing! Go get her! And bring her back! Alive! See, this is sort of why I don't trust you guys! You're danger magnets! You're the reason Mater and I were almost killed!"

"McQueen, calm down, we-"

"Just go find my sister!"

"McQueen!" A southern voice called and the three of them turned to see Mater walking towards them.

"McQueen, you know it ain't their fault. They're mah friends, and they're not the only danger magnets, they wanted you dead too, remember?"

Lightning grumbled something under his breath. "Yeah. You're the bomb." He then said.

"They'll find Becca. And if they don't, promise you won't blame them. They might done be after you, too. They might be mad you done got away alive."

Finn and Siddeley looked at Mater both grateful and surprised with his authority. Lightning nodded and closed his door, while Mater turned to the spies.

"He's just upset about Becca, ya know. I think he forgives y'all for us almost dyin'…"

"You think. Wonderful." Siddeley told him. Finn elbowed him. "Ow…" He mumbled.

"Thank you, Mater." Finn told the tow truck driver.

"You IS gonna find her, right?"

"We're…trying…" was all Finn said.

"You don't know where they is, do you." Mater finished for Finn.

"No. But Holley left a while ago with the note they left and will hopefully be coming back with some answers…" Finn said looking behind him, suddenly remembering his partner.

"Well you better go see if she done got any! See ya guys later!" Mater smiled, and walked away.

…

Becca's vision was spinning and blurry as she slowing opened her eyes. She slowly fully came to her senses and looked around. "Ugh… Well at least it's not some dungeon with chains…" She mumbled as she looked around the room she was in. It was somewhat nice, not much like a prison cell at all. More like a hotel room or a room in an old person's house. It smelled like her grandfather's house, strangely enough, and when she looked around there were old tables, with lamps on a few, and a few other pieces of furniture.

The door opened and Becca whipped her head around to see who it was that opened it.

"Oh, look. You're up." Acer said. "I was told to guard you." He said, plopping down on the couch across from the one Becca was on.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"I'm not allowed to say." Acer replied. "But honestly I'm not sure you'd wanna know, anyway." He added with distaste. "And yes, Axlerod and Zundapp wanna kill you." Acer said just as Becca was opening her mouth to ask another question. She snapped it shut and stared at the ground.

"I told them that's really not necessary, we could just keep you here and say we killed you." Acer pointed out. "It sorta hurts to know we have to kill such a hot woman."

"Um…thanks…" Becca said, still looking at the ground.

Silent minutes passed.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Becca looked up. "You're going to kill me soon, and you're asking if I have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yyyes?" Acer answered. Becca scoffed and looked back down at the floor.

"Well, no, I don't. Not that it'd matter, anyway…" She said, her voice trailing off as she thought of Siddeley. She kept thinking over and over how great it'd be if Siddeley felt the same way about her as she did about him. Then maybe she'd have a boyfriend…

The door opened again and the two of them looked over.

"Alright, Ace, your hour's up. It's my turn." Grem told him. Had it really been that long? Becca wondered.

"Okay, cuz." Acer said standing up and leaving, shutting the door behind him.

""Cuz"?" Becca repeated.

"Yeah. Acer's my cousin."

"Oh… That's… Well I figured you two might be related somehow, but…"

"No you didn't." Grem smiled. "Probably just thought we were best friends or something."

"Okay, you caught me." Becca said, looking back down at the floor.

"Truth is, we're more like brothers. My aunt and uncle were killed when Acer was nine. My parents took him in."

"Oh… No offense, but you're telling me this why?"

Grem shrugged. "Figured talking to you would be better than raping you or something, don't you think?"

Becca stared at him. "Please," she said, holding up her hand motioning for him to keep going. "Continue."

"Also I figured listening to a random story would be more entertaining than staring at the ground waiting to die. Welp," Grem sighed. "This is actually pretty fun." He grinned. "Acer always said I was a good storyteller. Anyway, when Ace was sixteen and I was seventeen, we ran into these thugs. We tried to fight them off, and they said they could use us in their next scheme. One thing led to another and we were helping them a lot. It was a good job that paid a lot of money, which was good, because my parents were sorta… not the richest."

Becca nodded. Grem was right, this was more entertaining than staring at the floor. "What happened?"

"About a year later we wanted out. They… well they didn't exactly allow that."

"What did they do?" Becca asked.

"They… killed my parents…" Grem said. Becca silently gasped. "I was eighteen by then so both Ace and I got jobs and lived in a small apartment."

"What about your parent's house?" Becca inquired.

"They burned it down." He explained.

"Then you met the other Lemon drivers?" Becca asked.

"Yeah. Then everything got messed up."

The two of them turned towards the door again to see that Acer opened it holding a glass to his ear.

"Messed up? That's all you're gonna say? Things were horrible!"

"Ya wanna sit and talk with me and wanna get yelled at by Zundapp?" Grem asked.

"…yeah okay sure." Acer said and plopped down next to his cousin.

…

After Grem and Acer's story the three of them sat in silence until Becca told a quick story about Lightning, and then sat in silence some more. That is, until the door slammed open and probably left cracks in the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" A furious German accent demanded and Grem and Acer jumped up.

"Uh… Hi, Professor!" Grem said.

"Do not "hi Professor" me!" He yelled.

"We weren't telling her nothing…" Acer said.

"Just get her to the other room, Axelrod wants her…" Zundapp groaned facepalming.

"Okie dokie." Acer said grabbing Becca's arm and standing up.

"W-what does he want with me?"

"Mm-mm-mm." Acer replied, shrugging. "Professor?"

"Keine Ahnung."

"English, please?" Acer asked.

"No idea." Becca answered, receiving a confused look from Zundapp.

"You speak German?" He asked.

"Sort of." Becca shrugged.

"Kommen auf, Axlerod is waiting." Zundapp said, walking out.

Grem and Acer, each holding an arm of Becca's, followed.

Acer leaned over closer to Becca. "Uh… this is sorta weird, but, what did he say?" he whispered.

"Um… come on…" Becca whispered back.

"…you smell nice." Acer whispered after a while.

"This is the weirdest kidnapping ever…" Becca murmured to herself.

…

"Holley, I just don't know what to do…"

"For now, do nothing, I guess." Holley shrugged. "That's all I can say, Sid. Or get an idea yourself."

Holley and Siddeley were driving through rainy London to CHROME Headquarters to meet Finn. Siddeley was driving, and Holley was in the passenger seat.

"Besides," Holley smiled. "Right now, we need to focus on rescuing her."

"What about going back to Radiator Springs?" Siddeley asked.

"Finn said we're going to HQ first, then tracking Becca down." She answered, touching the necklace Mater had surprised her, and everyone, with the last time the spies were in Radiator Springs.

Siddeley sighed and turned on the radio. Holley looked over at it.

"Siddeley?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Is this 80's music?"

"Maybe…"

"Finn doesn't pay you enough attention." Holley shook her head as a Billy Joel song came on. "Hey… I know this song…"Holley said.

"Well I guess it's still considered sorta popular…" Siddeley said. "Well not popular, but known, I guess."

The two of them sat listening to the lyrics for a while.

"I'm gonna try for an uptown girl, she's been living in her white bread world, as long as anyone with hot blood can, and now she's looking for a downtown man, that's what I am,"

"Hey!" Holley suddenly said.

"What?" Siddeley asked.

"I hear Radiator Springs has karaoke nights, right?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Becca's the daughter and sister of famous race car drivers, right? So she's sorta rich…"

"And…?"

"And you're not."

"Hey!"

Holley giggled. "Just listen."

"Alright…" Siddeley raised an eyebrow.

Holley smiled at him.

"Ohhhhh I see where you're going with this. I don't think that'll work, Holley."

"You could try…"

"No. Besides… There's no way Finn would allow that, anyway. It's a miracle he allows you to be with Mater…"

"I could distract him, if you want." Holley suggested.

"Okay, why are you really doing this?" Siddeley asked, suspicious.

"Nowhere." Holley answered shrugging again. "What, I can't want you to be happy? Besides…" she smiled. "I've seen the way Becca looks at you."

"Real-Oh crap!" Siddeley suddenly exclaimed and swerved off the wet road, and flipped over. Holley and Siddeley cried out as the car flipped back right up on its tires.

"Holley, are you alright!?" Siddeley asked.

Holley sat up. "Yeah…" She said, shaking off her dizziness. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure…" Siddeley said, looking out the back window. "There are more stopped cars on the road. We're not the only ones who crashed."

"Should I call Finn?"

"You probably should." Siddeley answered.

Holley took out her phone and pressed speed dial. "Finn?"

"Holley? What's the matter?" Came Finn's response.

"Um… Well Sid and I are on our way to CHROME HQ, but we got a little side tracked."

"Please don't tell me Siddeley got hungry…" Finn groaned.

"No, we got in a car crash." Holley responded casually.

"You WHAT? Are you two alright? What happened!?"

"Now you've done it…" Siddeley said.

"Finn! We're fine! It's raining out here, there's always a moron that drives in the rain like there's nice weather! Relax!"

"H-Holley…?" Siddeley asked.

"What?"

"I-is that a Gremlin…?"

Holley's eyes widened when she followed Sid's gaze towards the purple Gremlin still on the road.

"Finn? I think I know who that moron is… But not for driving carelessly… Holley said into her phone. "Oh my God, Siddeley, you're bleeding!"

"That's it, I'm coming over there…" Holley heard Finn say before he hang up.

"What?"

"You must've banged your head when the car flipped over!"

Siddeley lifted his hand to his head, and sure enough, there was blood on his hand when he took it away. "Huh."

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with Siddeley?" Holley asked, shocked he wasn't freaking out.

"I'm not a child, Holley, I don't freak out when I'm bleeding…" Siddeley said, looking forward.

"Sid, it's just us." Holley said. "Go ahead."

Siddeley took a deep breath. "_I'vegotaheadwoundI'mgoingtodie!_" He shrieked quickly. "Okay I'm good I think…" He said looking back at Holley.

They both jumped at a tapping on the window. They looked over to see Finn disguised as a police officer.

"Siddeley… Why aren't you freaking out?" Finn asked taking off his sunglasses.

"Already done, sir." Siddeley replied, still staring forward clutching the steering wheel.

Finn stared at him for a moment.

"Maybe you should switch to the back, Sid?" Holley suggested.

Siddeley grumbled something and climbed into the back while Finn sat in the driver's seat and just as fast shrugged out of his police jacket to reveal his blue-grey suit jacket.

"I'll never understand how you do that." Holley murmured as Finn drove the car back onto the road. "Wait, how'd you get here? Where's your car?"

Finn smiled. "You will never know."

…

"Any leads yet?"

"Sorry, Mr. McMissile. Nothing yet. Not much info we can get off a note."

"Shoot…" Holley mumbled.

"Okay, I'm back." Siddeley said walking over with bandages on his head.

"Great. We've got bad news." Holley told him.

"Nothing yet?"

"Afraid not, Sid." She replied. "Though we do have some good news."

"Great! Tell me!"

"We looked into the purple Gremlin that supposedly caused the crash; he did indeed want us to be part of it." Holley told him.

"Wait, that's a good thing how?"

"He's in custody right now." Finn explained. "I'll bet he knows where McQueen's sister is being kept."

"Well then! Let's go crack him!" Siddeley said before running off.

"I honestly don't know Siddeley anymore…" Finn shook his head.

Holley rolled her eyes. "It's obvious, Mr. British Intelligence. Can't you see?"

"See what?" Finn asked, turning to face Holley.

"You've really never noticed the way Siddeley acts around Becca?" she asked, and Finn stared at her blankly.

"No wonder you've never been married…" Holley scoffed walking after Siddeley.

"Holley!" Finn exclaimed, a bit offended, and walked after her.

…

"I don't know!" The Lemon driver exclaimed for the umpteenth time. "Zundapp just told me to make sure you got delayed from finding McQueen, not where she was!"

"What if we told you we don't believe you?" Finn glared at him.

"Then too bad!"

"Listen to me, you better tell us where the bloody hell she is or-"

"Finn…" Holley put her hand on Finn's shoulder. Finn sighed and stepped out of the room with Siddeley.

Holley smiled at him, then turned to the Lemon driver. "Listen, just tell us where they're holding her, and we promise not to hurt you." She told him.

"I swear, I don't know nothing!" was his reply once again. Holley sighed.

"What significance do you see in lying to a spy?" she asked.

The Lemon driver bit his lip and was quiet for a minute.

"Now are you going to tell me? Or do I have to get my electroshockers and/or gun?"

"Alright! Alright, they're… here, in London."

"Where?" Holley demanded.

"Um… I don't know what it's called, but I can point it out on a map." He answered, and Holley pulled up her screen out of her bracelets. "Um…there." He said, pointing. "Right there."

**And that concludes my story updates for now. Review? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last update today. I know my dA +watchers, I promised a 4th of July one-shot but I just didn't have the time to finish it...D: Either late, or next year, whaddya think? xP **

**Thanks so much for my reviews. Wow, 4th chapter and already 22! Dad gum! And 7 followers and 6 faves! Woah, good story so far, huh? Yay!**

**And since it's the last one today: Mere, if you made it this far in the limited time you have looking at a screen, I hope I gave you enjoyment. ^_^ Love ya sis.**

**artsy0809: Lol makin' people laugh...thas what I do. ;) Haha yeah. xD**

**Lilly: But it's soooooo fuuuuuun! Jk! xD I shock everyone with my stories, that's just what I do. x3**

**ilikadachocolate: Yeah, poor her... Lol love him so much. Hehe sometimes I envy Cammie for having such an awesome big bro...*day dream* **

**Enjoy!**

"Finn... Please let me do this alone. You're always saying how I need more field experience, this is my chance!"

"Siddeley, it's just too risky this time." Finn tried to convince.

"Oh just because she's McQueen's sister means she's more important than any other hostage?"

"Siddeley!"

"I know you think that, Sid..." Holley mumbled.

"What?" Both Sid and Finn said turning to look at her.

"Nothing..." she said, turning away and messing with some gadgets.

"You can help us, but there's no way you're going in alone. This is Axlerod and Zundapp we're dealing with. They're too dangerous to handle alone." Finn told him then broke eye contact. "Trust me..." he said quietly running his hand over a faint scar on his face.

"Wait, Finn, you mean... That's the only time you came back from a mission seriously injured... you mean Axlerod and Zundapp..."

"Cannot be confronted alone." Finn said, turning back towards him to look his old friend in the eye.

"We do need all the help we can get, Siddeley." Holley told him. "Right now that help is you."

"Good. I was coming even if you told me not to." he confidently told her, turning his back on Finn to work on some gadgets with Holley.

"What is it with you and Rebecca?" Finn asked, curiosity evident in his voice. Siddeley froze and shot a slightly panicked look at Holley.

"Uh...well..." he started. A million thoughts ran through his head. If Finn knew he wouldn't let him go, if he had feelings for the one they were rescuing. It was a miracle he let Holley and Mater be together, even if Becca _did _feel the same way Finn would never allow it. He'd get such a scolding from his friend and superior he-

"They're good friends. He just really wants her back safely." Holley calmly told Finn, suddenly ending Siddeley's panicked thoughts.

Finn was silent for a moment and Sid was scared to turn around and see his suspicious face. "Alright then. But remember... friendships-"

"-can be dangerous in our line of work, we know. What do you call your relationship with Mater, then?" Siddeley asked him.

"Friendship..." Finn said.

"Hypocrite."

"Hey..." Finn said.

"Uh huh. Are we leaving now, or what? We don't want to get there too late." Siddeley announced.

"Don't want to be run over by McQueen..." Holley murmured in a sing-song voice, finishing loading her gun and slipping it into her pocket.

...

Grem was strapping Becca's arms to the arm rests of the chair she was being tied to. Acer was tying her legs to the front two legs of the chair.

"Seriously, why do you want me? What are you going to do with me?" Becca demanded.

"Don't make us put a gag on you." Zundapp threatened, not turning around from whatever he was working on. They were in a lab of some sort. Becca huffed and stopped talking. "Ow!" she quietly exclaimed as Grem strapped one arm tighter than the other.

"So what is this, Professor?" Becca asked, sounding more out of curiosity than fear. She figured if she didn't seem scared, it would taunt them.

"You don't sound afraid." he commented.

"I'm not." she lied confidently.

"Well you should be." Axlerod said walking into the lab. Becca turned her head to look at him walk past her chair.

"Is it ready yet, Professor?" he asked, walking up next to Zundapp.

"Almost, sir. Your invention... I am still impressed you would come up with something like this."

"It was simple after some brainstorming. Besides," he said. "I'm not even the one who succeed in the actual making."

"Well we're both about to succeed in the testing." Zundapp said, turning around. Becca silently gasped when she saw what was in his hand.

"Do you know what this syringe contains, Miss McQueen?" Axelrod casually asked.

"Do I want to?" she replied.

"Not really I don't think, no." he answered. "But I'll just tell you this..." he said then paused. "It's going to kill you."

Becca looked up at him with a glint of fear in her eyes as Zundapp grinned evilly as the needle approached her arm.

...

"We're almost there." Finn commented.

"Almost isn't good enough." Siddeley mumbled, looking down at the switch that activates the afterburners, wishing they went faster. "About five more minutes and we'll be there."

"I have a bad feeling we're going to get there just a little too late..." Holley shook her head. "Even with their idiot henchmen their plans are always so well thought out..."

"We're going to save her." Finn said confidently. "We've gotten hostages out of harder scenarios before.

Minutes later, Siddeley spoke up. "I was wrong. Looks like we're two minutes ahead of schedule." he said.

"Let's hope that's enough time..." Holley said.

...

"I think our best bet is the air ducts." Siddeley suggested.

"Good call." Holley complimented, and took the vent off and jumped up. She reached down for her partners, and one by one pulled them both up. She put the vent back on as Finn was explaining to listen to any struggling or anything.

Siddeley listened for a moment with his eyes closed in concentration, then opened his eyes. "This way." he said, and started crawling.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked.

"Positive." he answered.

It didn't take long to get to the room Becca was in. For a moment they spied on Axlerod and Zundapp, who were watching Becca blocking their view of her. Satisfied about something, they moved out of the way.

"Leave her, here. We'll be back later to see how it's progressed." Axlerod ordered Grem and Acer, who followed their bosses out the door.

Once it was closed, Holley took the vent off and jumped down, Sid and Finn after her. The three ran over to her. She looked up at them.

"Holley...? Sid...? Finn...?" she asked. She seemed tired from something.

"We're going to get you out of here." Siddeley told her, kneeling down and untying her restraints, while Holley did the others and Finn stood watch near the door.

"What did they do to you?" Sid asked.

"Axlerod, he... they were talking about he invented this stuff... they injected me with it, he said...said it would k...kill me..."

"Can you walk?" Holley asked, dropping her now untied restraints.

"I don't... I dunno..." She shook her head.

Holley took her hands and helped her up. She stumbled so Holley sat her back down.

"Finn, there's no way we can escape through the ducts when she's like this." Holley told her elder spy.

"We have to try, Plan B is a bit... loud and violent..." Finn said.

"Plan A it is." Holley said, helping Becca up again. "Sid, help me." she told him, and together they supported Becca.

Holley went up into the vent first, then Sid, then Becca. Finn went last and put the vent back on. Becca was starting to breathe a little heavily.

"Come on. Sid, it doesn't sound like the best way but I think it'll be quickest; follow me and drag Becca after you. Finn, make sure she's not getting hurt while Sid's doing that."

"Right." Sid answered, and the three of them started moving. It took a few minutes, but they finally got out of the air vents and were ready to make their way to the waiting jet.

"Alright, let's go." Finn whispered.

"Hey!" someone yelled. Finn shot a tranquilizer dart at him.

"Where on earth were you hiding that?" Holley asked.

Finn smiled. "Somewhere." was all anyone said before making a run for the jet. Once inside, they were being shot at by a Lemon who witnessed his coworker being shot and had alerted some of the others.

"Sid, start the plane, start the plane!" Holley exclaimed before the plane started and launched into the sky.

**Hoohoohoohoohoooo! Can**'**t wait for all the Sidbecca fluff that's gonna go down in the next chapter! :D :D :D Please review! Last update for today... But I ain't signin' off just yet, no... I promised a new story and dad gum today's the day I submit it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankya for yur reviews! Today is my last official day of summer vacation D: Hm... I remember when this happened last year. XD **

**LyraHeartstrings(Guest): :D**

**ElectricHummingbird: Oh no don't die, please! I don't wanna be sued! XD**

**ilikadachocolate: Oh don't worry, if they didn't then I wouldn't be able to do my SidBecca fluff... R would I? *evil laugh* There can be SidBecca as she's dying...MUHAHAHAHAlol no.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Becca sat up from lying down with a confused expression on her face.

"O...kay I'm on a plane..."

"Becca?" Holley asked walking over to her. "Are you all right?"

"Um... Yeah? I think so?" She said, more of a question.

"Do you...remember anything that happened?"

"I..." She started to say then realized what had happened before she lost consciousness.

"Oh God, AM I all right!?" She asked.

"Well you seem fine now..." Finn said raising an eyebrow. "We'll have you looked at when we get back to Radiator Springs in about... Now." He said looking out the window.

...

"I don't understand. Nothing seems out of order."

"There's got to be an explanation!" Holley tried to convince Finn.

"Zündapp is such a genius sometimes... I hate those times..."

"Well now is clearly not one of those times, can I go now?" Becca asked. She was sitting up in her bed in her pajamas, looking rather bored.

"Rebecca, we don't know what Zündapp injected into you. It's most likely deadly and-"

"Finn, nothing's happening. We'll bring her back here if something does happen." Siddeley spoke up.

"Fine..." Finn sighed. "Sid, can you watch over her?"

"What? Why me?"

"You convinced me, now you have to make sure nothing happens."

"You know I could do it..." Lightning said.

"I thought you had to train for your race." Holley said. Lightning sighed.

"Yeah..." He said.

Becca jumped out of bed and ran into her bathroom to change, and quickly came back out in her regular green and purple combo of a tank top and a skirt. She slipped on green flip flops before she, Lightning, Siddeley, Finn, and Holley went out the door. Finn and Holley went back to the jet, Lightning went to the Butte, and Siddeley and Becca went to the café.

Flo was suspicious of them being at the café together until Siddeley explained Finn's paranoia.

"You know it's not _really_ paranoia, she was kidnapped, Zündapp is... Well evil, he's just being cautious." Flo said.

"Yeah, but... _Finn_..." Siddeley stressed. Flo laughed and walked away with their orders.

"Do you even _like_ Finn?" Becca asked.

The question caught Sid by surprise. "Of course I like him! He's one of my best friends! Well... I guess just my best friend now, now that the other is dead..."

"That's awful." Becca said.

"It was right before the WGP scam. The first death of it... Anyway, when we were younger did you know Finn actually smiled and laughed and wasn't serious all the time?" He joked.

"Seriously?" Becca giggled.

"Yup! Those were the days...when he would swing out of a tree pretending to be James Bond and fail miserably..."

Becca started cracking up and Sid joined.

"So, if," she said in her normal voice then switched over to a British accent mocking Finn," you still need to make sure nothing happens," she said then switched back to normal,"When was the last time you sat down and watched a movie?"

Siddeley was a little surprised by the question but answered, "Last time I got hurt during a mission and went to the hospital, I guess. Why?"

"Do you like Star Wars?" She smiled.

"Now that's something I haven't seen in a long time."

Flo came back with the drinks they ordered, and Becca told her, "To go, please." She smiled. Flo smiled warmly and watched the two of them walk out. (After they paid, of course.)

...

After watching Episode IV, the two of them were walking to Becca's kitchen when she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Siddeley asked.

"I dunno, I... Just got a really bad headache all the sudden." Becca said clutching her head. The pain in her head was making her dizzy it hurt so bad. "I think it'll pass in a minute." She said. "Ugh, I'm getting dizzy..."

"I think Finn's definition of "something's happening" is happening..." Siddeley said worriedly.

"Sid?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Catch me if I pass out?" she suggested as she started to fall from the dizziness. Siddeley pretty much dived to catch her.

"Okay... No need to panic... Just need to call Finn..." Siddeley said to himself. "Becca?" he asked, but Becca didn't respond. "Great, she _did _pass out..." he said taking his phone out. Finn answered right away.

"_What's wrong?_"

"Becca. Get over here as soon as you can." Siddeley replied then hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. Then he picked up Becca and carried her the best he could to her bed.

A few minutes later Finn and Holley came rushing into the room.

Holley shooed Finn and Siddeley out so she could get Becca into her pajamas and Finn called Lightning.

Soon they were all gathered around a feverish Becca.

"I think it's safe to say whatever Zundapp did to her is happening now." Finn stated.

"Well what _did_ he do to her?" Holley asked.

"We need to find out. And in order to do that we need to get back to that base." Finn said planning how they were going to get back in.

"I'll go." Sid offered, standing up.

"No, Siddeley, you stay here. Lightning..." Finn said. "Do you know of anyone who will absolutely be able to help? I don't want anyone to panic."

Lightning nodded. "Flo. She can help." He said then stood up and walked out of the room and then out the front door.

"Holley and I will go find what Zundapp injected into her and take it back to CHROME for analysis." Finn told Siddeley, who nodded.

"We'll call you when we want an update on her condition." Holley said then followed Finn.

Siddeley heard the front door close and turned his direction back to Becca. Sighing, he took her hand in his. "Hold on, Becca." He said quietly. "We're going to cure you." he said then placed the back of his hand on her forehead only to find her fever had risen. "Hopefully soon..." he sighed again placing a cold and wet cloth on her forehead.

**Okay hopefully I can update the rest of my stories before Monday when school starts... That's my goal! :)**

**Who remembers the "Finn swinging out of a tree pretending to be James Bond and failing miserably" thing! :D From...Raindrops was it? **

**Mind leaving me a review? :) I loves them so much...:D**


End file.
